Sweet Succubus
by Miyu kuran
Summary: Long ago there was a woman who fell in love with a young handsome man. She gave him her all, but in the end her cheated on her and betrayed her love. He made a mistake this woman would not be left heart broken. She killed him. As he lay dying he realized, he created a demon.He created the first Succubus.


**Sweet Succubus 1**

Long ago there was a woman who fell in love with a young handsome man. She gave him her all, but in the end her cheated on her and betrayed her love. He made a mistake this woman would not be left heart broken. She cursed him with her last breath and one night she decided to break the ultimate taboo. She killed him, slipping poison into his drink. He never saw it coming. As he lay on the floor dying, he realized she knew about his immoral actions. He had created a demon. He had created the first Succubus.

—

—

A young beautiful woman walked out of her loft to her mailbox. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes. This young woman was Sakura Haruno. Age 17 succubus type: Catherine. She was petite but had a tiny waist and a decent sided chest. After she had gotten the mail, she had noticed one letter. Grinning, she quickly went back to her loft. Inside, she found one of her best friends and roommate, Hinata: Age 18. Succubus type: Marilyn. She had a cold beauty about her, long Raven hair and pale lavender eyes. She was petite only about 5'2 in height with a curvaceous body. While Sakura had a modest chest size, Hinata certainly did not. Hinata was busy making breakfast as she was an exceptional cook.

"Hinata, we've got mail." Said Sakura Hinatas face visibly perked up.

"Is it work? "

Before Sakura got a chance to answer a new body entered the room. Long Blonde hair and sleepy blue eyes the blonde made her presence known with a sleepy morning greeting. The blonde was Ino Yamanaka, age 17 succubus type: Helen.

"Ino,wake up. We've got mail." Said Sakura.

Ino perked up in the same manner as Hinata," Is it work"?

"I was about to answer that before I was so rudely-" Sakura never got the chance to answer as she was interrupted by a newcomer.

"Hey is breakfast ready?" This time it was Tenten the sporty tomboy with doe brown eyes her hair was down for once letting fall to just below her shoulders. Tenten, age 18 succubus type: Jezebel.

"God you all need to listen. I was saying-" against she didn't get to finish with the cry of:

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS FROM WORK!" cursed Temari another newcomer. Temari; age 18; succubus type: Jezebel. She had sandy blonde hair kept into four pig tails and dark forest green eyes. She was tall and muscular not the type a girl you would attack in an alley. She had snuck in the envelope from Sakura without her knowledge. Actually no one had known when Temari had even come into the room.

"Give it back Temari." Said Sakura

"Here I was only joking." She said giving the envelope back.

"Thank you. Since Temari was nice enough to tell you all, yes it is actually from work."

"It's been a while. What does Mother need from us?" asked Ino now fully awake.

"Hold on, let me see. Ladies we are back in business. We have new targets, one for each of us. It says we get to choose our personal targets. Here." Sakura handed each girl a file inside a picture and info of their targets.

"Hmm…cute. But not my type. " said Sakura looking at the picture of a boy with long dark brown hair kept in a pony tail

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Here mine looks like your type. " Tenten said trading files with Sakura

The file she got had a picture of a boy with short Black hair spiked up in the back. He has dark black eyes looking for someone to challenge him. Oh yes, he was defiantly the leader. Perfect.

"I like mine dark. But sly, easy to read." said Ino looking at the target.

Tenten also commented that she liked hers. Hinata said nothing only looking at the information on her target, poker face up.

Temari expressed how she couldn't wait to break her new toy.

"Girls," Sakura said "Let's make Mother proud."

—-

Sasuke Uchiha pulled up to school in his car, best friends riding with him.

"Another school day…" Sighed Neji

"At least there's only one year left." Said Sai

"Why do we even come to school?" Questioned Naruto

"You know I really don't know." Said Neji

Sasuke said nothing only thinking about what they had said, they were leaders of a gang… why did they go to school?

They got out of the car waking up Shikamaru, and heeded to first period luckily this year they had the majority of their classes together.

"Hey babe." Sasuke felt someone hug me from behind it was Karin closely flowed by her friends Shizuka and Chiyo.

"Yo, Karin." Sasuke said Karin wasn't his girlfriend she was a friend with benefits. Karin had long cherry red hair with matching eyes, and a tattoo on her arm shared by her friends it was a heart with a bat wing.

" So,when are you gonna make me your girl, hm?" She asked batting her eyelashes seductively.

"Never, Karin. I don't like you like that."

Her eyes narrowed disgust at what I will never be known.

"That's not what you said last night." she said jokingly

Sensing she was playing Sasuke did not take her seriously.

"Come on, Karin, you're hot but that's it. You're just an easy lay, that's it."

Karin gave Sasuke a look as if she had just been slapped, but kept her composure. She looked at Sasuke with hatred.

"This isn't over, Uchiha." She spat and walked away with a flip of her hair, friends glaring at him.

"Nicely done, Sasuke" Said Sai

"Damn, that was harsh especially since she has been trying to get in your pants since like 10th grade." Naruto said baritone with a whistle.

"Whatever I fucked her nothing special about it." Sasuke said.

"Be careful Sasuke, if you keep playing women like that they will play you back one day." Shikamaru said wisely

"Whatever Shikamaru, I know what you did with Shizuka."

"Hey, I said you not me." Shikamaru said defensively, "besides I was drunk."

"So he says." added Neji

The bell starting the school day rang and the boys took their seats, Sasuke sat next to the window, not paying attention to the teachers announcements that is until four new girls walked. Sasuke looked up as the first girl spoke.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno. I look forward to be with you guys for my last year." It was so out of character for her to act so properly. Sasuke just knew that she would be like the others.


End file.
